Spock's Brain (episode)
The Enterprise is raided by an alien force, who steal Spock's brain, leading Kirk and McCoy in a desperate race to retrieve it. Summary The crew encounters a ship that is being propelled by ion drive, something that Scotty finds particularly interesting. Soon though, they are subdued by a strange woman from that ship. When they awake, they find that Mr. Spock is missing from the bridge and is, in fact, in Sickbay. Dr.McCoy explains to Captain Kirk that somehow, Mr. Spock's brain has been surgically removed, leaving the body alive but on full life support. The crew's investigation leads them to the planet Sigma Draconis VI. On the surface, there is nothing but large, primitive males. But somewhere on or beneath the planet is a powerful energy source. Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, and the vegetative Mr. Spock are captured by a race of beautiful, yet primitive females who live in comfort below the surface of the planet, yet have the minds of children. Captain Kirk is able to establish contact with Spock's brain by using his communicator. It seems that these women have somehow connected Spock's brain into their computer and that his brain is responsible for running their expansive underground dwelling because they, as a race, have long forgotten how to take care of themselves. Using a device known as the "teacher" McCoy is able to use the same knowledge to put back Spock's brain as was used to remove it. However, after a time, McCoy begins to lose the knowledge he has gained, but by that time he completed enough connection that Spock is able to see and speak with his own head, and is able to assist in completing the reconnection of his brain to the rest of his body. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 5431.4. For 15 hours and 20 minutes, we have been following the ion trail of the spaceship that has Spock's brain. Time left to us - eight hours and 40 minutes. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5431.5. We are beaming down to a primitive glaciated planet in the Sigma Draconis star system. Time left to us to find Spock's brain - eight hours and 29 minutes. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5431.6. Immediately after making contact with Spock's brain, Dr. McCoy, Engineer Scott and myself were taken prisoner inside a highly complex civilization hundreds of meters below the surface of planet Sigma Draconis VII. The primitive creature we encountered above warned us about the givers of pain and delight and the frightening consequences of being captured by them. '' *''Ship's log. Lieutenant Sulu recording. I am holding the Enterprise in orbit about planet Sigma Draconis VII. Captain Kirk's hunch that Spock's brain is on this planet appears to be correct. Ensign Chekov remains on the surface to act as liaison between the captain and the Enterprise. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 5432.3. Dr. McCoy is proceeding to restore Spock's brain. Our problem - we do not know how long his increased surgical knowledge will stay with him. Any additional attempt to use the teaching device is impossible. It would kill my medical officer. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Our race against time to save Spock's life may have been futile. Dr. McCoy has lost the surgical knowledge he obtained from the Teacher. He has been drawing on his own skills and surgical techniques in an attempt to continue the operation. But he is faltering and uncertain. In a desperate hope that he can draw on Spock's brain for assistance, I instructed Dr. McCoy to give priority to connecting Spock's vocal chords. '' Memorable Quotes "Brain and brain. What is brain?" : - Kara "A child could do it." : - McCoy "I never should have reconnected his mouth." : - McCoy "His brain is gone!" : - McCoy Background Information * Story outline , filmed in mid-July. * This episode was the third season premiere. * This was the last episode to be directed by regular Trek director Marc Daniels. * Writer 'Lee Cronin' is a pseudonym of former writer/producer Gene L. Coon. * This is the only time in the series a rear-projected, moving image is placed on the view screen. This allows the actors to walk in front of it and adds realism. In all other episodes, if there is not an image matted into the view screen, then the screen is blank or contains a painted, static star field. * Nurse Chapel's collapse to the floor was recycled in "The Way to Eden". * Although it is nice to see Sulu in command and recording his only log entry in TOS, he calls the planet Sigma Draconis VII in said entry. The shot of Sulu in the command chair was recycled from "The Omega Glory." * It is not only Sulu who is at fault. In his "Captain's Log" down on Sigma Draconis VI, Kirk refers to it as Sigma Draconis VII. * Scotty is seen wearing the same black utility belt as security when they beam down to the planet, the only other crew who ever wore it. * The score for this episode (by Fred Steiner and recorded on ) was re-used to great effect in later episodes – during the playback of Kirk's final message in "The Tholian Web" and Kirk's dramatic return in the transporter room in the same episode, for example. The battle music from this episode would later score Kirk and Kang's sword fight in "Day of the Dove" * Westheimer Effects created the unique glaciated planet seen from orbit in this episode. * This episode is lovingly spoofed in an episode of "The Wonder Years," as well as being featured in the motion picture Taps. * This episode is referenced in the Semisonic song "Never You Mind" from the album Feeling Strangely Fine. * Marj Dusay believed that this was one of the favorite episodes of the fans for many years. She was in for a surprise when she began doing convention appearances. Production Timeline * Story outline by Lee Cronin, . * Teleplay, . * Story outline, . * Filmed in mid July 1968. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213641. Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * Walter Koenig as Chekov * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Marj Dusay as Kara * James Daris as "Creature" * Sheila Leighton as Luma Co-Stars * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Pete Kellett as Morg guard (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) References Brain; class M; control bracelet; Controller, the; Eymorg; Eymorg starship; Industrial Scale; ion power; ion propulsion; ion trail; Great Teacher; Morg; neural stimulator; nitrogen; oxygen; pain band; remote control; Richter scale of culture; Romans; Sigma Draconis; Sigma Draconis system; Sigma Draconis III; Sigma Draconis IV; Sigma Draconis VI; sonic separator; tri-laser connector. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 31 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) External Links *"Spock's Brain" review at The Agony Booth * Category:TOS episodes de:Spocks Gehirn es:Spock's Brain nl:Spock's Brain